No One Knows Everything About Love
by KappaEatCucumbers
Summary: In the moment he pinned me against the wall, I knew I had no intention of resisting. rated M for later chapters. HIATUS*
1. The Thought

"This is for the good of the world."

I was pinned against the wall. The Egyptian god of knowledge, Thoth, was taking me around the school building, when he pushed me against the wall. After I asked something stupid… probably. I flinch slightly as his face comes closer to my own. After growling at me, I was released. I watch as his figure recedes down the hallway.

* * *

THOTH

* * *

"Good morning, Thoth-sama!"

I glance up from my book slightly to look at the human before looking back down at my book again without saying a word. Yui Kusanagi. The human brought here to teach the gods about humans. It seemed that when we first met, she was frightened of me. After some time though, she began to visit the library more often. Every morning to be exact. She always left before I did though, to talk with the other gods. I thought today would be no exception. I heard her close her book and place it back on the shelf. Instead of walking away, she came up to me.

"Um, do you think we can walk together going to class?" She asked. As the words came out, I turned my head sharply to her. Surprise crosses her face at my expression and she continues now that she has my attention.

"I stayed later than I thought I would and it's time for class already so…" The sudden fluttering in my chest is quickly vanishes as I realize that she only wanted to go with me is because we are both going to the same place. I remember the quick flutter in my chest and made a mental note to learn about it. As the god of knowledge, I make sure to know everything. I close my book and set it down with a sigh.

"Ah, but if it's too much trouble I'll just go by myself." She turns to leave. I stand up quickly and pin her against the bookcase.

"It's rude to walk away when someone is responding to your question." I growl as I lean my face closer to hers.

"S-sorry!" she squeaks.

"Now for my answer. Yes, I'll walk with you, but don't expect me to reward your rudeness with doing you a favor." She nods and I release her. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I start walking to class. I hear her running to catch up and I grin slightly.

As we enter the classroom, all eyes were upon us.

"Take a seat. Class will begin shortly." I whisper in her ear. She move to her seat and sits down.

* * *

YUI

* * *

I take a seat and the first thing I notice is the silence. As the lesson ends, I stand up and turn to the gods. Suddenly, I was bombarded with questions.

"fairy-san! Why did you and Thoth come in together?!" Apollon was the first to explode.

"C-calm down! We were just-" I was cut off by more questions.

"Kusanagi, what is the meaning of this!?" Takeru exploded soon after Apollon did.

"It's not like-" I tried again.

"You two seem close." Dionysus grinned in a knowing way.

"No, we're not that-" I was interrupted once again.

"Indeed. So, what's your relationship with him?" I was surprised that the one that asked that was Tsukito.

"Relationship-"

"Are you going out?" Leave it to Loki to make things more complicated.

"No-"

"My misfortune must have caused this." Hades was traumatizing himself again.

"No, hades-san. It's not like that at all-"

"Then what is it?!" A chorus of voices asked all at once.

"I said, It's not like that-" This time, an arm reached around me and pulled me in.

"She said it's nothing so stop bugging her." I glance up to see Thoth glaring at the Gods. I take this chance to speak.

"I was just in the library late, so I decided to walk with Thoth-sama to class." I explain and relieved faces broke out around me. Loki still had one thing left to say.

"So then, do you like him?"

"NO!" I burst out because of frustration and anger. Before I could take a breath to continue explaining that I only see him as a friend, Thoth's hand removes itself from my shoulder. I turn quickly to look at him and I'm shocked at the cold expression on his face as he regarded me with contempt. I quickly realize my mistake and take off after him as he walks away. As I exit the classroom, I look left and right but I can't find him. I say a hasty good bye to the gods before running off to look for him.

_Where would he be?_

After about 2 hours of looking, I place one hand against the wall and look out the window. The sun was setting and I regarded it tiredly. I jump as I figure out where he would be.

_The library! Of course!_

I ran to the library and sure enough, Thoth was there. I approach him slowly.

"Thoth-sama, I didn't mean-"

I let out a short gasp of pain as my head hits the bookshelf.

In that moment, I knew I had no intention of resisting.

"If you didn't mean that, then what did you mean?" He growls at me angrily. The pain in his face was evident and I knew I was the one who caused it. I feel tears forming and made no move to wipe them away. A small mix of alarm crossed his face and my tears fell freely.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. That's not how I feel about you at all!" The tears start coming faster and then suddenly, his lips were upon mine. My arms were raised above my head as he bit my bottom lip. I gasp in air and he takes that opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue explores every inch of my mouth before he pulls back. By this point my tears slowed to the occasional drop.

"I haven't been entirely truthful to you." He say in a husky whisper. Just then, my head began to spin. I didn't stop for a break until I found him. As I fall, I hit the corner of the bookcase, causing it to fall towards me. I close my eyes and brace for the impact of both hitting the floor and the bookcase hitting me. My mind goes blank as I black out. In the distance, I hear Thoth calling my name. Then, nothing.

* * *

I finally published this! I had this idea ever since the first episode came out but i've been to lazy to type it up!


	2. Memories Should be Loved

"I have no idea who any of you are." I explain again to the strange men that had filled the infirmary and were crowding around my bed.

"How can you not remember us?!" The blue haired one shouted.

I flinch at the accusing tone in his voice. "I'm sorry."

"Why are apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong." He says guiltily. "Sorry for yelling."

I shake my head. "It's fine." I swing my legs off the side of the bed and stand up. As soon as I do though, the door is opened forcefully and a tall figure steps into the room. He comes closer and my eyes widen in fascination. His white hair against his sun-exposed skin made him look like… a _God._

The blue haired one turned on him with a scowl. "This is all your fault! You were with her, so why couldn't you save her?! And if it wasn't for you, she would have never chased after you until she collapsed!" He screamed.

"Takeru, that's enough." A pale purple haired one placed a hand on Takeru's shoulder to restrain him.

"But-"He started.

"He's right. It's my fault she lost her memories." Heads turned to stare at the one who looked like a god.

"So, how can she get them back?" A blond haired man asked in a calm voice.

"Maybe a good hit over the head will work!"

"Loki! That's not funny!" The blond scolded the red haired man who was laughing hysterically.

"A repeat of memories should work…" The white haired man said slowly, and once again, heads turned.

"How are we going to do that? Wait. Why did the God of Knowledge hesitant?"

"Because I'm not sure if this is correct, obviously."

I was suddenly pinned against the wall. "What-" I am cut off as he leans in and places his lips on mine. Something about it sparks a flame and I melt into the kiss.

"I haven't been entirely truthful to you." He says in a husky whisper when he pulls away.

"Thoth-sama?" My eyes meet his and it wasn't until someone in the room coughed, that I realized what had happened.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Thoth yelled in a commanding voice and everyone scrambled out of the room. I stand there not believing what had happened. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks and was more aware than ever of my wildly beating heart. The sound of the door locking was enough for me to snap out of my daze.

"Umm, Thoth-sama?" I start but unsure how to finish.

He grabs my hand and throws me onto the bed. I land softly, because of the huge area of the bed and the soft sheets cushioning my fall.

"Why?" Thoth asks so softly I almost didn't hear him. I was about to ask what he meant when he spoke in a louder voice.

"Why can't you see what you mean to me? Why did you push yourself until you collapsed. Why do I not know this?! I am the god of knowledge! So why is it… that I don't know something?!" He holds me down on the bed with him on top of me. I stare shocked at Thoth's new behavior.

"Thoth-sama… It's because, no one, even a god, knows everything about love." I press my lips onto his and he responded by deepening the kiss. When we pull away, we are gasping for breath. He get off me and returns to his old self.

"Ten bowls of red bean soup and I might forgive you." He says with his back to me.

I stand up and follow him out the door. "Forgive me? For what?"

"For making me worry!" He spins around to face me. His face was so serious that I couldn't help but smile.

"O.K!" I say as he turns again. He grabs my hand and continues walking.

"What are you doing?" I stare at our hands.

"Holding hands." He replies without looking at me.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Library." He answers. A note of annoyance entered his voice.

"Why?" I ask, unaware I was bothering him. Or more like I was doing it on purpose.

"So I can understand 'love'." The tone of his voice was waning me to stop.

I stop asking questions after that.


	3. Secrecy

"Thoth-sama!" Yui chased after the god of knowledge. He was walking quickly towards Loki. His mischievous attitude faded and was replaced with dread. Thoth had a killing aura and was carrying water soaked textbooks in his hand.

"Loki."

Loki cowered in fear.

"Wait! Thoth sama! It wasn't his fault!" Yui called to him as she caught up.

"It was obviously his fault. There is evidence!"

"I was the one who left the heat on the stove! It caught on fire and Loki put it out!" She reasoned.

Thoth didn't look entirely convinced but stopped anyway. "Fine but only because you said so." He walked away and patted my head on the way past me. I blushes and Loki looked disgusted.

"Geez. I don't see why you like him of all people." Loki complained as we walked to the doom where we were studying for a test.

We walk in and find everyone else has already arrived.

"You're late!" Takeru announced and loki rolled his eyes.

"The god of knowledge gave us trouble." Loki replied and we both sat down.

"Anyway, lets do this!" Diyonusis spoke excitedly.

Thoth sat in the library and was reading. He sighed and spoke.

"It's useless to ask you about 'love' right Anubis?"

"Kabala?" Anubis appeared on top of a bookcase.

"Thought so." Thoth went back to his book. Each one was about Love and relationships. He hated not knowing something perfectly. He did however, know about the more mature actions of a relationship.

He would try those out first he thought to himself. Smiling he stood ip and walked to his dorm.

The next morning Yui went to the library. She entered softly and looked around only to discover no one was there. She checked her watch. True she was early but not by much.

She walked forward and went to a bookshelf. She jumped when a hand slammed down on the shelf, pinning her. She turned around in what little space she had and came face to face with Thoth. His eyes had a strange glow to them.

"You forgot to greet me this morning. You need to be punished. " he whispered in her ear, causing her to blush.

"But I didn't see you!" Yui tried to say as he leaned in.

He smirked. Of course she couldn't see him. He hid himself just so he could have an excuse to punish her and begin his plans he came up with last night.

He pressed his lips against her neck. His tongue licked her causing her to blush. He pulled away slightly and smirked before sucking.

He released her and her knees gave out and she fell.

"Heh. If you hide that, you'll have to be punished. " he said before walking off. Yui walked over to a mirror to examine the mark Thoth gave her.

"Goodness. What has he done." Yui mumbled and walked off to class blushing.


	4. Mix Up

I walk into class, trying desperately to appear normal after the time in the library.

Takeru stood up. "Yo Kusanagi, you alright?"

Yui froze. Stiffly, she answered that she was fine and not to worry about it.

"Ok. Turn to page 247 and begin reading from section 3, paragraph 2. " thoth looked around for volunteers.

"Yui. Read."

Yui jumped up awkwardly. Scanning the page until she found where to start.

"Anatomy has become a key part of the visual arts. Basic concepts of how muscles and bones function and change with movement are vital in drawing, painting or animating a human figure. Many books, such as "Human Anatomy for Artists: The Elements of Form", have been written as guides to drawing the human body anatomically correctly. Leonardo da Vinci sought to improve his art through a better understanding of human anatomy. In the process he advanced both human anatomy and its representation in art."

Yui read and sat down. She felt some stares of her fellow classmates but ignored them and focused on the leason.

After awhile, she became uncomfortable with the silent stares and gaping mouths of the gods.

"W-what is it?" She asked nervously.

"Yui" thoth began. "That was in norse. You, you spoke it fluently." He continued. "And the other day, you read in fluent Egyptian. How?"

She stared at him then at the text. He was right. It was in Norse. How she could read it, was a mystery to her.

"Read the next page."

She read all throughout class, entertaining her classmates with her newfound fluency in Norse and Egyptian.


	5. How One Lives

Sighing, Yui closed her book and placed it back on the shelf. She reached to touch the book next to it. It fell and she jumped.

"O-oh." She sighed again. Picking up the lone book, she read the title.

'One Way To Chapter Five'

The curious title intrigued her and she opened it.

Her eyes widened. Closing the book quickly, she hurried to her room, book in hand.

She gazed at it for who know how long, the whispers softly echoing around the room each and every time she opened the strange book.

She never read past the opening page, but read it over and over again.

One who bears the sword, knows not of the pain to come.

Bracing herself, she slowly flipped the page. The ancient language was read with ease, though she didn't know why.

The light from outside paled to a glowing blush of the sunset. Yui, lost in the book, couldn't look away to check the time.

When she finished, she looked up, and realized how late it was. However, she found something interesting and she wasn't going to stop. She would ask Thoth to let her have a sick day so she could research. She walked to the door and quietly opened it. She dashed into the hallway, and crept quietly towards the library.

With every step she took, she felt chills along her spine. Almost as if someone or something was stalking her like prey.

"It's nothing." She spoke out quietly.

'Or maybe not-'

She didn't finish her thought as she continued towards the library.

* * *

Sorry for the late update I have been really busy!

gomen!


	6. Written

Journeying to the library was harder than Yui had imagined. Chills crawled up her back with every step she took. She felt like she was trapped playing Cat and mouse; and she was the mouse.

'Nothing is there. Nothing at all.' She repeated in her head over and over again, trying to calm her quickly fraying nerves. He heart raced and her pulse races as she got closer to the library.

'All you have to do is ask Thoth a small favor and leave. Simple right?' She thought to herself, creeping closer to her destination.

"Yui"

Not quite managing to completely stiffly her yelp, she twisted her body to look at who or what had said her name.

"Yui? Why are you here?" Yui felt herself calm as she realized that Thoth was standing there, not some vile creature she had conjured in her mind.

"I need a favor..."

I am so sorry for not updating anything for so long! I am so sorry everyone that this chapter was so short... I have a really bad case of 'can't write because I have no inspiration for this story anymore disease.'

Another reason is I HAVE REWATCHED ONE PIECE TWICE AND CANNOT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE! Look forward to One piece fanfictions in the future though!

I apologize once again...


End file.
